mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
Oliver is a main character in the series, ''Mighty Med''. Unbeknownst to him, his mom, Bridget, is none other than Mr. Terror, an evil supervillain who wants to become more powerful to rule the world. He is portrayed by the Disney actor Jake Short. He is a character in the Lab Rats and Mighty Med spin-off, ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. Summary Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, each of them has the other's back and their friendship always comes first. While Kaz is the “accelerator,” Oliver is the “brake.” He's a bit superstitious and cautious, but will take risks when it is needed. Personality Oliver is a smart guy, who always thinks before he does anything that may be dangerous. Unlike Kaz, Oliver will give things a second thought, and is more worried. When Oliver started working at Mighty Med, he instantly impressed Horace who landed him a job at Mighty Med. He and Kaz came in a package since they are best friends, and Oliver also made Horace give Kaz a job at Mighty Med. Oliver is more responsible than Kaz, and usually get him out of trouble and sometimes gets mad when Kaz 'kazzes around'. Sometimes Oliver is forced into doing things by Kaz in the past, but sometimes can also be given good advice by him at times. Oliver's favorite superhero is Skylar Storm and is also his crush. In the pilot episode, Saving the People Who Save People, Oliver says that he wish that she could see how big his heart is and was embarrassed when Kaz told Skylar that he was apparently making out with the cardboard cutout of her back in the comic book shop, the Domain. In the episode, I, Normo, Oliver does not like the way that Kaz was treating Skylar. He seems more protective about Skylar than Kaz, and panics that he didn't look after her and says that he's a terrible friend. He then feels better after Skylar kisses him on the cheek.When Oliver sees danger, he snaps into action, which is why he saved his neighbor Stefanie's dog. He can sometimes annoy Kaz when he gets what Kaz wants and what Oliver doesn't really care about. He also enjoys playing pranks, just like Kaz. Relationships Kaz (Best Friend) Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. In the episode Pranks for Nothing, they said they love each other, and Kaz said that Oliver is the best friend he could ever have. They gain the power of flight in the finale, and together with Skylar, join Bree and Chase at the Bionic Academy, forming an Elite Force to protect the world. (Main Article: ''Kaziver'') Skylar Storm (Comic Book Hero/Best Friend/Crush/In Love With/She Kissed His Cheek Twice) Skylar is Oliver's all time favorite comic book hero, and he has a crush on her. He has become one of her best friends in the Normo world. Even after finding out Skylar has turned evil, he did not want to let go of his feelings for her, but accepted that she needed to be stopped along with the Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other, but have yet to admit it to each other out loud. His relationship with Skylar was complicated at most, due to her turning evil, stating that he's afraid of her even though he loves her. She turned back good in Storm's End and their relationship is back on track. In the pilot of the March 2016 spinoff with Lab Rats, named Lab Rats : Elite Force; they join Bree and Chase, along with Kaz, to protect the world. (Main Article: 'Skoliver)'' Alan Diaz '''(Coworker/Frenemy/Almost Step-Cousin) Alan always tries to get Kaz and Oliver fired, or to get rid of them. Their animosity rises after Alan took over Mighty Med and antagonized him and Skylar. Oliver dislikes Alan, as he didn't want to invite him to Skylar's one year anniversary party. In addition, Oliver's dislike for Alan is further shown when he thought Alan was the Annihilator's mole due to the fact that Alan gave the Dyad of Nebulon to Wallace and Clyde. Jordan (Close Friends) Jordan is Oliver's friend who also likes comic books. In the pilot, she was worried about his grandmother, thinking her house was on fire, even though it was a decoy used by the boys to be able to ditch the science project ( building a robot with Jordan and Gus), to work a shift at Mighty Med. Gus (Friend) Gus is Oliver's friend who Oliver sometimes feels sorry for and can't stand sometimes. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers * Flight: In the Mighty Med episode, The Mother of All Villains, Oliver, along with Kaz, absorb power from the Arcturion and obtain the superpower of flight. * Super Strength: Oliver has the strength of a superhuman being strong enough to rip steel bars. This power is revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Hydrokinesis: Oliver states that he has water powers. It appears that he can create miniature tornados of water in his hands. This power is revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force. ''His powers are similar to both Snowstorm ans Absolute Zero. * '''Cryokinesis:' Oliver can generate ice from his hands to freeze his enemies, possibly a sub ability of his hydrokinesis. This power is revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** Cyclone Generation: 'Oliver can generate tornadoes in his hand that can be used to blow people back. Oliver calls this power "Cyclone Fingers". He does not have a strong grasp of this ability yet. ''This power is revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force. Temporary Powers *'''Embryonic Sac: While fused to Arachnia's embryonic sac, Oliver was temporarily empowered with amplified physical attributes. **'Enhanced Strength:' Oliver had greater strength than usual. **'Enhanced Agility:' Oliver was more agile, enough to take on Hunter Bounty, the bounty hunter. He was able to perform acrobatic feats, which is something he's not normally capable of doing. Abilities *'Advanced Comic Book Knowledge:' He knows more than Kaz about comic books, including superheroes, villains, as well as their strengths and weaknesses, him and Kaz would make diversions to help the superheroes in battles against the villains. *'Advanced Medical Skills and Knowledge ': he has an advanced skill and knowledge in the medical field, which, tied with his comic book knowledge and expertise, helps him at work. As his father is a workaholic brain trauma researcher, that is probably the surce of his medical knowledge. * Genius Level Intellect: Oliver is undeniably a genius, having incredible knowledge in various fields. He is able to understand even superhero science, which allows him to find solutions to cure superheroes as well as create new medicines. Oliver is also skilled with technology. It was also stated that he has never gotten a B in a single class. * Skilled Dancer: '''In the episode, Less Than Hero, Oliver is a skilled dancer from the game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" though he's not at the same level as Skylar. Nonetheless, he was able to use these skills against The Ambusher. He gained these skills from his experience in dance tournaments. * '''Agility: This shown in Less Than Hero, from his dance skills from the video game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" he used the dancing skills to move fast and fluently to take down The Ambusher, which made him very effective in the fight. Weaknesses *'Skylar Storm: '''Oliver's biggest weakness is his feelings for Skylar Storm. When she turned evil, his feelings for her held him back to the point where he was unwilling to harm her despite the fact that she tried to murder him and Kaz. In addition, Gulliver produced a mirage of Skylar just to toy with Oliver's feelings for her, leading him to remark "That was really mean." *'Needles': In Evil Gus, it was revealed he is deathly afraid of needles, even sewing needles. He almost passed out when he found out he had to take a shot, and could barely help Kaz to save Gus once finding out a needle would be involved. *'Expressive Facial Features: 'Oliver inherited his mother's expressive facial features. Kaz, who has known him for a long time, is able to understand Oliver's feelings and can tell if he is lying just by looking at his expressions. (Stop Bugging Me). Trivia *Oliver has burgeoning medical skills. *Oliver used Quimby Fletcher as an alias. This a reference to Fletcher Quimby, Jake's previous character from A.N.T. Farm. *His favorite comic book superhero is Skylar Storm. He has feelings for her, but is also afraid of her. *When Kaz messes things up for him he uses the words 'kaz' and 'kazzing'. *According to Kaz, Oliver is a better artist than him. However, he is bad at drawing clothes. *He takes commemorative fake photos with his best friend, Kaz. *He has ridden on top of a skateboard. *He has played ice football on a frozen lake, but fell in and had to be evacuated to the hospital. *Oliver has been in a helicopter before. *His dad is a brain trauma researcher. *Once Oliver came home with half of his head shaved. *He likes to capture Kaz's painful and embarrassing moments on video. *He is apparently the tougher one of the two, as he was able to quickly overpower Kaz (I, Normo). *He has been Stefanie's next door neighbor since he was three but she doesn't remember. *He once saved Stefanie's dog. *He hates it when Kaz scares him by saying "boo!". *Stefanie once bought Oliver the same clothes that she bought her dog. *He was once part of a band with Stefanie and was a back up back up singer. *He is three days older than Kaz. *He's really bad with nicknames. *He pranked his mom by coming out sideways. *He's a big fan of The Great Defender. *He thinks whoever came up with exclamation points is a genius. *He has trypanophobia (afraid of needles, even knitting needles). *He measures time in movie lengths, and weight in trading cards. *When he gets excited he shouts everything twice. *Oliver is a huge germaphobe (All That Kaz). *Oliver dressed as Skylar in (The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy). Kaz later used this as his background photo. *He came out sideways and prematurely. *He is claustrophobic. *Oliver appears to be taller than Kaz in Season 2. *He promised Skylar he would never keep secrets from her but under circumstances he will. (The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword) (How the Mighty Med Have Fallen) *Kaz and Oliver have known each other since they were three (Mighty Mole). *He has a feelings journal, which Kaz always reads. *He dots his 'i's with stars. *He has ishicascadiggaphobia (fear of elbows). *Oliver screams like a girl (Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?) *Oliver carries a piece of coal in his bag in case Skylar ever betrays him. *All that is known about his possible future at the moment is that his face will be used on the $5 bill. *He makes edited wedding pictures of himself and Skylar *He has a huge photo of himself and Skylar * Oliver has the contact information of two superheroes: Tecton and Henry Tidwell (Titanio's alter ego). *He inherited his mother's expressive facial features. *He only lies if it's convenient and he won't get caught. *His nickname when Kaz teases him is Oli-Pop. *He is a control freak. *Oliver is noted to be a good dancer. *He has a fear of falling airplane toilets. *He coaches his nephew's Tee Ball team. *He spent 7 years of potty training. *His father lives in England and Oliver's parents are divorced. *He is the only main character related to a supervillain. *He likes Bree. *Oliver has many similarities to Chase Davenport from ''Lab Rats: **Both are extremely smart. **Both have trouble getting girls to notice them. **Both are noted to be control freaks. **Both have been made fun of their heights. **Both have/had a parent who is a villain. **It was even stated that Oliver reminded Bree of Chase. **They get along well when they meet. *He has been told that he resembles Thomas the Tank Engine. *Oliver gained the power of flight when he and Kaz touched Bridget who was touching the Arcturion in The Mother of All Villains. *In the episode, Living the Dream, Kaz tells Ambrose to make a fake name for Oliver, Quimby Fletcher. This was the name of Jake Short's character on A.N.T. Farm, except the other way around. (Fletcher Quimby) *He is one of three Mighty Med characters to join the Elite Force. *Kaz and Oliver are the only characters in any Disney Franchise to have no information about their last names. *He and Kaz had once switched personalities, as said in 'Copy Kaz' Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Normos Category:Main Character Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Males Category:Logan High School Category:Oliver Images Category:Former Villain Category:Brown Hair Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Super/Superhuman Powers Category:Flight Category:Characters Category:Intelligent